1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reel stand, particularly to its main frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, as shown in FIG. 1, a traditional reel stand includes a main frame 10 consisting of a rod 11, a connecting member 12 and a standing frame 13. The rod 11 is bent vertically near its top end to form a handle 111 and connected fixedly in a groove of the connecting member 12 with its bottom end. The bottom end of the connecting member 12 is connected with the standing frame 13 that is provided with a U-reversed vertical longitudinal rod 131 and a U-reversed horizontal rod 132 having its two ends connected with the U-reversed vertical rod 131 respectively near its two ends. The U-reversed horizontal rod is penetrated with an axle 133 through its two ends, so that each end of the axle 133 can be fitted pivotally with a wheel 134, enabling the reel stand to move freely. But, with the standing frame 13 formed of U-reversed vertical rod 131 and the U-reversed horizontal rod 132, the handle 111 is actually unable to push the traditional reel stand so conveniently, especially when making a turn.